Dinner Antics
"Dinner Antics" is an EU flashforward thread written on February 3rd, 2015. Summary Full Text Egil Ander Haddock: "Look who’s late for dinner again," Jonas criticized as King Egil stepped through the door. Egil gave a cocky smile and shrug, followed by the bodyguard Stonegit, who shut the dining hall door behind him softly. The king clomped up to the nearest chair, threw himself into it, and slumped down with a groan. "I was busy," he mumbled. Still reclined, he turned the conversation, asking abruptly, "Alright, what are we eating?" From the other side of the dining hall, Mera set her silverware down adamantly. “Deities, you would think a thirty-four year old king would learn not to put his feet on the table.” "Yeah, that’s sort of gross." Sindri’s face screwed into something awful. "You’re going to get… boot… in your vegetables." "He never eats those anyway," Jonas pointed out. "Careful criticizing me, or I’m putting you in the dungeons again," Egil warned. But he pulled down his boots and began carefully examining his plate of food. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit sat down quietly, passive as ever as he carefully reached over, taking a small bit out of the dishes on the table, and then a sip from Egil’s goblet. He sat still for a second, working his jaw slightly, and then nodded once, beginning to serve himself regular portions. “All clear,” he said casually. Jonas Aerin Haddock: "I swear you should be checking the drinks of Sindri and me, not Egil," Jonas pointed out. "Remember that time when His Majesty poured…” "I haven’t put anything in your drinks since I was nineteen," Egil protested. "And in my defense, that was after Sindri dumped… what was that stupid alchemy concoction… on my best shirt. It burned too. I still have a scar on my bellybutton from it!” "You know that was an accident!" a tenor protest from another part of the table. Mera, trying to completely avoid the siblings’ bickerings, muttered to herself, “Why did I ever have children? And why did I think any of them would ever grow up?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit licked his lips, his eyes not leaving his plate. “I have a scar on my belly button too…” He said in a barely audible tone. Egil Ander Haddock: Signy began murmuring about the definition of a bellybutton, Sindri seemed not to hear, but Egil took up the conversation and asked, “Oh. Do you have a good story behind that scar?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit pressed his lips together, and then shook his head once. “Nope…I made that up. I think I’ve told you all my stories and just about everything there is to know about me.” he gave him a small smile before turning back to his meal. An awkward silence fell over the table admits the clicking of silverware. And then Mera saw Stoengit’s eyes widened ever so slightly as a small realization dawned on him. He gulped once, slowly looking away from his soup and up at Mera, chewing slowly, and almost apprehensively. Egil Ander Haddock: Mera’s eyebrows lifted to the peak of her curls. The tight smile that stretched her cheeks was not all too pleased of one. Egil, though, took no cue from any of this. “Oh? Almost everything? You’re not hiding some big secret from us, are you?” He laughed at the thought. “Let’s see… what sorts of things would a guy like you keep hidden through the years… crimes? Hm. Embarrassing childhood tales? No. Love interests? I don’t know.” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: For a second Stonegit went slack jawed and a dribble of soup fell from his lip. He jumped and quickly took up a cloth napkin, murmuring a quite apology. He swallowed thickly his eyes breaking away from Mera’s. Coughing a little from downing the food a little to quickly, he reached a hand over, patting Egil firmly on the shoulder. “No…” he said, clearing his throat. “No no I’m uh…” his voice trailed off and his eyes once again glanced over at Mera. Egil Ander Haddock: "Oh, now you have to say something!” the king egged eagerly. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "When you say love life I hope you aren’t referring to something extra marital because I uh…" Stonegit licked his lips, still looking distracted and slightly terrified as he continued to watch Mera. He coughed again. "I don’t operate like sooome…" he trailed of as he faced Egil. He licked his tongue. "Like that…I don’t operate like that…so no…no love interests like that…no. And my childhood was uh…fairly straightforward." he let his hands thump onto the table, the ring around his left finger knocking against the wood as if to emphasize his point. Egil Ander Haddock: Mera was rather displeased at this point, but also rather silent. Her glares at Egil, though, could have spoken volumes. Egil just glared back, not at all caring for his mother’s disapproving stare. "You’re stumbling," said Egil, pointing his finger at Stonegit. His smile widened. "Oh come on, it’s the past. You’re acting like a teenager. Who was he?" The king was having far too much entertainment for the matter, too, as though he also were a teenager and not halfway through his thirties. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "You know very well," Stonegit said in a matter of fact tone. "You were there at my wedding." he grumbled, taking a prolonged drink from his cup, his body tensing up. Egil Ander Haddock: "You’ve been to all of mine, too," Egil said, not dissuaded. His eyes narrowed, twinkling. "But you’re thinking of someone else, aren’t you, before that?" "Egil…" Mera warned in a low growl. "Else you wouldn’t be so twitchy right now." Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit turned to Mera, a huge apology in his eyes. He was gonna tell… Egil Ander Haddock: Mera sighed with a roll to her eyes and turned her attention to her plate. "Well?" Egil prompted. "I’m waiting. Come on. It can’t be that bad, can it? I mean I even told you about that one woman I…” "Shut up," Jonas warned Egil before his brother went down a very inappropriate dinner conversation prompt. "Come on." Egil poked Stonegit. "You’re being a baby." Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit slowly gripped the table cloth, sucking in his lips momentarily. “It was Haddock…” he said so quietly everyone at the table almost missed it. Egil Ander Haddock: Egil froze into a perfect statue mid-poke. Nothing moved in the entire dining hall. And then he said, “You are so fucking making that up.” Everyone else around the table was staring, just as frozen, silverware forgotten in mouths, a spoon splashing from Jonas’ hand to his soup unnoticed. Mera alone continued completely averting her attention from the situation. And then Sindri piped up, “Um. Actually. I don’t think he’s lying?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "I uh…" Stonegit pushed away his bowl slightly."I sotra…fell for him…hard, when we first met. He was thirty one, I was nineteen, and he was…" he tugged at his collar and exhaled. "Really…really…" he stopped, changing gears immediately. "I was confused because I wasn’t aware of my…preferences…until that moment. And I knew he had a wife…and children, but not the status of them…" Stonegit was now beginning to sweat and he dabbed at his head with the napkin. "And you know when I said I healed his heart for a second time with fire magic…that was a lie, I actually kinda sorta confessed my love for him when he was out cold and hugged him, magic is weird I know." Stonegit paused, and then winced. “And when I told you I hugged your father right before I went out of face Dust in combat…that was a lie too…I actually kissed him.” Egil Ander Haddock: Egil had a very shocked but distant stare to his brown irises. “Please stop,” he moaned. “That was… that was just you doing that, right? He told you not to do that, right? None of that?” Sindri set down his spoon and clasped his hands together tightly. “E-E-Egil,” he stammered, “I know this - this is weird, right? But you can’t just - I mean - you didn’t know Dad was bi?” "You knew?” Egil threw his hands in the air. Mera frowned, displeased, at the entire table. "Not about them!" Sindri protested. "But when I came out to him, he said some vague things, made me think… admittedly, they were - were very vague things… but, it - it - it was you, Stonegit, wasn’t it?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit pressed his hands to his face, dragging them down and looking to the heavens. “If by was it me, as in was I that guy that your father kissed that one time in the very distant past…yes.” He held up a finger, turning to Egil. “But we never kissed. He kissed me, and much later I kissed him, but we never…''ever''…kissed each other!” There was another moment of silence, and then Stonegit slapped the table. “Except for that one time!” he declared, and then banged his head into the table, his hands clasping over the back of his neck, in total disbelief of what he had just told them. Jonas Aerin Haddock: "Well this has been highly informative," Jonas blinked. Egil still seemed the one most flabbergasted by the news. “Dad… kissed… you… and… when he was married?” "You kiss people you’re not married to all the time, while you are married for those short times those marriages last, to multiple people you’ve been seeing,” Jonas pointed out. Egil gave him a frosty glare. "But this, I never would have thought that my anal, ever-proper father would have gone behind Mom’s… oh…" all the siblings looked over to Mera very awkwardly. "Believe me, he learned his lesson," Mera remarked icily, and then viciously stabbed a carrot with her fork. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "Yep!" Stonegit declared, his head coming up abruptly. "And if you want anything more than that you’ll have to ask your mother and do whatever she says to find out." he stood, tripping once before stumbling back to his feet. "I’ll be taking Shovel for a walk…I’ll return to my post in twenty minutes…" he heaved a huge sigh, and then calmly walked out. Category:EU Category:Egil Ander Haddock Category:Jonas Aerin Haddock Category:Sindri Stonegit Haddock Category:Signy Rose Haddock Category:Mera Violet Haddock Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Events